The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Veronica plant named ‘Spike’ characterized by the combination of longer stems, longer blue flower spikes, and cleaner foliage compared to the seed parent. The new Veronica was raised as a seedling from open pollinated seed sown from the seed parent Veronica spicara nana, not patented, in Hebron, Ill. in 2009. The male, pollen parent is unknown and was selected as a chance seedling. The selection of the new plant was due to the combination of longer stems, longer blue flower spikes, and cleaner foliage compared to the seed parent. Initial asexual reproduction has taken place at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. since 2010 by means of division, and vegetative stem cuttings. Continued asexual propagation by division and vegetative stem cuttings since that time has shown that the unique features of the new Veronica plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.